Other Bed
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: When a guy wakes up in another guy's bed, his first reaction is to wake the other guy up. But when the other guy won't wake up and pins him on top of that... Well, what's a guy to do? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: The characters within this story all belong to CLAMP.  
Warnings: Cursing, shonen-ai.  
Summary: When a guy wakes up in another guy's bed, his first reaction is to wake the other guy up. But when the other guy won't wake up and pins him on top of that... Well, what's a guy to do?  
Completed: January 14, 2010

* * *

**Other Bed  
**by: Kagome-reincarnation

* * *

Kazahaya frowned when he opened his eyes. His frown deepened as he stared at the ceiling, recognizing it as his partner's side of the room. Glancing down at the warmth on his chest, he confirmed that someone's arm was, in fact, tossed carelessly over him. And so was a leg. It took him a moment, but he realized there was a leg twined between his as well. Tracing the body parts with his eyes, his frown grew as he found himself facing reality; Rikuo had a rather fixed hold on him, and, if he wasn't mistaken…

He was holding onto Rikuo, too. His own arms were wrapped around the larger teen's firm torso, beneath the black-haired boy's arms, and their legs were quite tangled together.

Even as he lay there, caught in the awkward position, Kazahaya could feel his face turning bright red as the heat spread to his ears. He managed to contain his shriek of disbelief, but was unable to catch the squeak that escaped from his throat.

"R-Rikuo!" he hissed at the other's sleeping form, attempting to retract his limbs. "Wake up! Rikuo!"

… There was no response. It was with a quietly muttered curse that Kazahaya gave up, opting to get away from the larger male himself.

He shifted, intending to move away, when, without warning, Rikuo's grip tightened and the other's arms pulled him close. Embarrassed, Kazahaya's blush spread to his chest as he emitted a tiny squeak. Rikuo was too close! Too close, dammit!

He tried to get away. The sleeping Rikuo denied him. Kazahaya tried again. And again. And again. And again. He tried for roughly fifteen minutes – the clock beside the bed declared with bright neon red letters that it was six-oh-nine in the morning.

He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, irritated with his lack of success. He glared at Rikuo unhappily. Who _would_ be happy trapped beneath an oversized glutton of a man?

No, dammit, he was _not_ happy with it, so get that thought out of your heads, you perverts.

"Rikuo!" he tried to wake the man again, but froze when the taller boy shifted, turning slightly.

Kazahaya scowled with frustration before whimpering when he realized that Rikuo had placed more weight on the boy, quite efficiently pinning him.

His arms had been caught, caged by the oversized teen's body and his arm, which had moved to grip Kazahaya's shoulder. Rikuo's other arm was, Kazahaya realized, beneath him. "R-Rikuo!" Kazahaya tried again, his voice a bit louder now.

"Rikuo!" His voice was growing in strength – almost a shout.

He was rewarded – and frightened, to be quite honest – by the single eye that opened to glare at him.

"Shut up," the black-haired teen ordered him. "Go back to sleep." The eye had fallen shut again, and soon enough, the teen had returned to his dreams.

Kazahaya stared, shocked at the speed with which Rikuo and woken, scolded him, and then simply returned to sleep.

Why wasn't he waking up? What wasn't he _waking up_?!

Kazahaya continued to stare hoping that, if he stared long enough, the other male would wake once more. This, too, was to no avail.

After several minutes of well-practiced death glaring, another question entered his mind: Why hadn't Rikuo been surprised?

Kazahaya's train of thought immediately redirected. Rather than attempting to wake the slumbering male, he tried to figure out Rikuo's reaction.

Any normal guy would've been surprised to wake to a male in his bed, wouldn't he? Kazahaya thought. He certainly would have. He would have screamed if he hadn't realized that it was _Rikuo's_ side of the room.

He pondered the thought for a moment before realizing that he'd sleepily crossed over into Rikuo's room and slept in the other male's bed far too many times for either of them to be alarmed by it… But admittedly, it _was_ the first time that Rikuo had held him in his sleep. In fact, it was the first time Kazahaya had ever latched onto Rikuo in his sleep, now that he thought of it. His arms had been wrapped around Rikuo's torso as if he'd been some kind of… Some kind of… _girl_?!

His eyes went wide in shock at the idea and he immediately looked down his body, relieved to see that he was still wearing his clothes. A quick glance at Rikuo's body revealed that though his shirt was riding too far up and his boxers were riding _too far down_ and Rikuo's well-toned abs were showing off.

"Stupid Rikuo," he muttered to himself. "Even your body has to mock me."

As if in response to the words, Rikuo shifted again, this time lifting the arm beneath Kazahaya, causing him to roll towards him. Caught against Rikuo's chest, Kazahaya's blush, which had left as he'd been thinking of his position, returned in full force.

Dammit! Why wouldn't the other boy wake up?! Kazahaya groaned as the inevitable sank in. He wasn't getting up until Rikuo woke. With a sigh, he gave in, simply getting as comfortable as he could.

It really was too bad, though. Poor Kazahaya…

With his eyes closed and his head nestled against Rikuo's chest, the empathy wouldn't see the smile curving across Rikuo's face when he finally gave in.

Once Kazahaya's breathing evened out, Rikuo carefully released Kazahaya just enough to move the boy's arms around his torso once more before wrapping them around him again.

Kazahaya reflexively tightened his hold on Rikuo, and the larger teen smirked at his success.

It was about time that Kazahaya gave in. The poor male hadn't even realized that it was Rikuo who so frequently carried him over from his side of the room to his. Not that it was Kazahaya's fault, per se. It wasn't as though Kazahaya had gotten to Rikuo's bed by himself every time.

Besides, who was to say that the two of them didn't deserve some warmth? It got _cold_ at night, and by the moon – Rikuo wasn't going to stand for either of them freezing to death!


End file.
